Salmonella typhimurium tester strains are widely used for routine testing of unknown chemicals for mutagenic activity. This project is attempting to characterize such factors as the growth kinetics of the strains during the assay, effects of various growth media on the mutagenic response, and the kinetics of the mutagenic response in host-mediated assay systems.